Hungry For Love
by SnowSoulVilliers
Summary: Alice is Hungry for meat... Oz insists on going out to buy for some for Alice even though it is raining bad as he goes to get the meat does Alice begin to Hunger for not meat but something or someone else instead? Alice X Oz V


**Hello Everyone SnowSoulVilliers with another Fanfic and this One is Based on Pandora Hearts the Manga/Anime Series Oz X Alice Rated M please note that my English Skills may not be the best sorry the fanfic will have not to do with the plot of the Anime\ Manga I hope you Enjoy the Story!**

Hungry for Love

It was A Saturday afternoon Oz and Alice were in Gill's House while he went to buy some paints for the house. "Oz do you know if that seaweed head has any meat? Oz looked Alice and smiled and said Sadly he doesn't. "Of Course that seaweed head Don't he never has anything in this boring dull house" Alice said with a disappointed look on her face oh well… Oz laughed what's so funny? Nothing Alice he smiled. Don't worry I'll go get you some meat from the store I'll be back in no time Oz Said while Putting on his Jacket and Red tie you Can't! it's raining Heavy outside you will get socked! "Don't Worry Alice all be back in no time" Oz said as he was walking towards the door I'll make sure to get as much as I can!"

The Door slammed shut. That stupid Servant of mine never listens to me! as Alice Said this the Bright Crimson Fire had gone out… Oh No… Alice said while looking at the now lifeless fire I" am going to have to go out to the back and get some wood Great and I'm going to get wet."

Alice Opened the Back door as she was going to get wood from the storage she had got wet from head to toe as she placed the blocks on the sitting room floor she could not help but think of Oz who was out in that terrible weather so he could get meat for Alice.

She took off her wet clothes and Wrapped a Sheet around herself I hope Oz is ok Alice said as she had just lit the fire with a worried look on her face.

Just then The door had Opened and in Came A wet but Cheerful Oz "hay Alice I Got the Best meat they Had you are going to love it I'm sure! Alice looked at Oz and Said Softly Sorry it Was because of me you Got get wet because of the Meat she looked down with saddened eyes "What are you talking about Silly" Oz had taken the Wet clothes off that he was Wearing and also had Wrapped a sheet around himself and sat himself next to Alice.

Oz Given her the Biggest Piece of Meat in the Beg here you Go!" Alice took the piece of meat you could tell it was the best piece as it was golden and crispy.

As Oz was sitting there he shook his head left and right to get out some of the water in his hair and then stared at the fire with that of a truly happy smile… Alice looked down at the Meat and got a sudden feeling that she couldn't Explain "Oz What is Love? Hmmm? Love Alice?" Oz thought for a Few Moments and Said "Love is something that feel for a certain person you want to spend every day with them hold make them to let them know how special they are to you and that you will always be by their side and spend your life with them telling them that you are their world and most importantly are the person that…. that makes their heart beat..

Oz then giving a soft smile to Alice O- Oz…. do you have that Special Person you love in your Heart? Alice Blushed as she Said this. Yes I do… Oz said as he added more wood to the blazing fire She is the most amazing person in the Entire world she's Everything about her from her personality to how she looks to her brunette Hair to her Amazing Appetite but what I love most of all is even though she acts all tough with me at times and hard as rock I know that when… I look into those deep Purple… eyes that she has the biggest and softest heart I've ever seen….

I hope that maybe someday she feels the same way about me…. As Oz had said this Tears of not sadness but happiness streamed down her Face he loves me….? she smiled and then suddenly went behind Oz and Wrapped her Arms around her neck….. sobbing Alice?... Oz said while feeling somewhat Surprised Alice Said as She was crying how could you Love a chain Like me? Oz Turned to her whipping the tears Alice…. Chain or not I've always loved you the fact that you're a Chain Makes No difference to me…. To Me you are Alice the one I love As Oz had Said this Alice had her eyes looking down on the ground Alice?... Oz Said with a somewhat worried voice. Then all of a Sudden Alice embraced Oz with a Kiss mmmmmm Oz moaned softly unable to resist as their tongues danced for Dominance of Course Alice Won as their lips parted Alice softy whispered in Oz's Ear lets waste no time as she pushed Oz to the floor putting her soft hands on his chest. Are you sure you want to do this Oz said with a Nervous voice then Alice put in Slowly suddenly her body tensed and her grip on Oz's Shoulders went extremely tight A- Alice are you ok!? Oz said with a worried Expression. Alice let out a moan I fine…. No better then fine…. I feel amazing! She gave as a deep kiss to Oz as she went harder hearing Oz moaning like crazy only made her want it more and more as her gripped her hand inter locking fingers with Oz's hand and kissing her neck roughly I will never leave you I promise Oz said as he was almost losing control of himself. Oz you are all mine all mine! She kissed him deeply Alice….. I love you Oz said as he was reaching his Climax I love you to Oz with all my heart as Alice said this Both Alice and Oz held each others hands and climaxed both letting out a great moan of pleasure Alice then laid on Oz's chest Oz putting his Arms around Alice as they both slept peacefully next to the fire.


End file.
